metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath/Chapter 2:Say Hello to Gerop
Fight With an Old Friend So, Gerop is here. I have known Gerop for a long time. Where as I prefered to confront the enemy indirectly, he was more on the "bash through the enemy" type. I mean, he even had two arm cannons. Well anyway, Gerop and I have a sort of "rivalry;" Why he is here I can only wonder. Was he hired by the GF in case I failed? Or was he hired by the Space Pirates to defend the ship. Little did I know it was neither. "Leax!" he yelled. "We meet again. And this time it's on my terms, not my employer's. In fact, I'm not under anyone's employment. It's just me and you..." "Uh...Gerop," I started to say, "This ship is going to blow in about...let me see...five minutes. So can we reschedule?" "No, not this time. I will have my fight." I saw that there was no use trying to reason with Gerop. Thus, we began our battle. He started out by firing his Plasma Beam MK.II at me. I barely managed to dodge it by rolling to the side. As I rolled, I fired a shot. It hit Gerop and knocked him back. He growled, then fired missiles out of his should pad at me. I fired one Scrambler Missile into them, and they fell to the ground and exploded. Gerop was confused by what happened, so I fired another Scrambler Missile into him. It knocked him backwards, into some electrical wires. He grabbed them and connected them to his arm cannon, and fired Shock Missiles at me. I barely dodged it, but it followed me! I used my Hack Visor on the missile to redirect it towards Gerop. It hit him, and sent a shock through his suit. It caused the electrical wires attached to him to melt. He was stuck to the wall by the wires. I decided to end this. "Looks like I won, Gerop," I said. "NOOO! This isn't possible. I am the superior warrior!" I then fired a shot at him...and cut him free. "What..?" he said. "Why...are..you saving me?" "Because if anyone's going to kill you," I responded, "It's gonna be me. Now I'm getting the heck out of here, and suggest you do the same." I got into my ship, and flew out of the ship. I watched as Gerop's ship did the same. I just stayed in orbit for a little while, and watched as the flagship exploded into trillions of microscopic pieces. Too bad I couldn't hear it...stupid sound waves not moving through space...Just when I was about to sit back and relax, I got a call. It was Admiral Dane again, "Good job Leax," he started. "We loved the fireworks show down here on Norion. But the batle's not going so well. The enemy has overwhelming forces moving in. We can only hold out a little longer. So..." "Don't tell me?" I responded, "You want me to go to the battlefield and kill as many space pirates as possible?" "Could you?" "Uh..." I began thinking of possible outcomes. I would be outmatched and outnumbered. But I had an idea..."Yeah. One condition. You triple my pay." "Uh..." he responded, "Sure. Just get down here and destroy those space pirates!" Next Chapter Category:Fanfic Chapter